The Perfect Gift
by kanna-hime
Summary: Hitomi and Van have been going out for the longest time, but Van’s attitude towards Hitomi has been aloof and uncaring for a while. The holiday for lovers is coming up and Hitomi is hoping things get better, but will it really?
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Gift**

_Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne. Obviously not mine. Wish it were though. Storyline is genius and I love it. Oh well. I am just grateful that I can write fan fiction on it. But "How to get a guy in 10 days" is mine and so is "A Serendipitous love" At least I think. Don't know any movies with those titles but if they are I will either disclaim them or change the movie names._

_Hitomi and Van have been going out for the longest time, but Van's attitude towards Hitomi has been aloof and uncaring for a while. The holiday for lovers is coming up and Hitomi is hoping things get better, but will it really?_

Hitomi sighed heavily as she stared out of her window. Lately her boyfriend, Van was short tempered and it seemed that he was always irritated around her. For example their last date had been a complete wreck. He practically avoided her gaze and nearly bolted when their date was over.

She sighed again as she remembered their date.

Flashback

Hitomi and Van were sitting in a café, a cake in front of Hitomi and a coffee in front of Van. Van looked like he wanted to run away from Hitomi as quickly as possible.

"So Van, how has your work been lately?" Hitomi asked with a smile.

"Fine." Van answered shortly, avoiding her gaze. His body was turned to the side, and looked only at his coffee.

Hitomi's smiled faltered and she asked another question.

"So how is Folken doing?" she asked again, a half smile, hopeful that Van would answer.

"Fine." Van said, shortly.

"So- -" Hitomi started again, when Van interrupted her.

"Look, why don't we finish of food and get this over with" he said irritated. "I don't have a lot of time to sit around talking."

"Oh…okay" Hitomi mumbled.

The two quietly ate and when it was over, Van threw some money on the table.

"See you later" he said gruffly as he speed away, leaving Hitomi waited for the waiter with a sad expression.

End Flashback

Hitomi slumped tiredly. Van's behavior had started maybe 2 months ago and Hitomi had no clue why. The day before this had happened, they had been really happy and having lots of fun together with lots of communication and joy. But it was like Van had a personality change from nice and caring to aloof and uncaring. It seemed like he never wanted to meet her or be with her for long amounts of time. It made her sad and sometimes she wondered why she was still with him. But she always knew the answer to that. She loved him so much to a point where it was painful and he was always on her mind. Still.. She was getting so tired and she wondered if she could stand it anymore. It made her heart break, especially after seeing him and him being like this.

She let out a tired sigh exactly when the front door of her home was opened and Merle and Millerna walked in. The three of them were best friends, close to sisters and had bought an apartment together. The apartment was nice and open. There were four bedrooms if an extra person came to visit and each of the girls had their own room though they preferred to be in a room together and talk all night. The apartment was honestly a little more expensive than what normal girls could afford but Millerna was a little wealthier than normal girls so they splurged a little.

"Hey Hitomi!" Merle greeted cheerfully, her pink hair slinging.

Merle had a bit of a liking for dying her hair unique colors and lately it was a cherry blossom pink. Last month it had been a deep blue.

"Hey" Hitomi replied with a forced cheerfulness.

"Hitomi, what's the matter?" Millerna asked, concern in her purple-blue eyes.

"It really nothing, its- -. Its Van again." She admitted, succumbing to the sharp look in Millerna's eyes. "He's been so distant again and it really getting to me. I'm so tired."

"I'm sure it will get better" Millerna replied sympathetically. She knew how much Hitomi loved Van and saying to break up with him was a bad thing to do. It would devastate her and break her maybe.

"Ya" Merle agreed. "I'm sure he will get better" she supported with a smile.

"Maybe" Hitomi said with a hopeful smile.

She then stood up and asked her friends, "So what are you plans for tonight?"

"Nothing really, just need to think about what to get Dryden" Millerna said with a sigh.

"Why are you getting something for Dryden?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"Well its Christmas soon and I want to get Dryden something really special" Millerna said with a soft smile.

Dryden Fassa was Millerna's boyfriend who she didn't' particularly like when they first met. They had met at a party, his father being an esteemed member. Millerna had thought Dryden to be pompous and a womanizer when she had first met, maybe because of the women who was look at him quite seductively, but changed her mind after Dryden pursued her quite intensely. She realized he was a good man, honest and loyal and that made her fall for him.

"What?!" Hitomi exclaimed quite surprised.

"Hitomi," Merle asked exasperatedly. "Don't you know that Christmas is soon?"

"No….." Hitomi said tiredly, "With Van and everything, I hadn't thought of it"

"Oh well, there is time left" Millerna said. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay" Hitomi replied gloomily. Christmas was the big event for lovers and she had forgotten about it. But wait! Hitomi thought excitedly. Maybe Christmas would put Van in a better mood and maybe he would go back to his old self! Hitomi grinned excitedly as she thought of what to do.

"Okay extremely emotional child, how about we watch a movie tonight since no one is going out?" Merle asked.

"Ooooo. That sounds like a great idea!" Millerna replied excitedly "I'll get the vegetables!" she volunteered excitedly.

"And I'll get the drinks. Sprite fro Hitomi, Cream soda for Millerna, and Dr. Pepper for me! Right?"

"Yup!" cried Hitomi happily, snapping out of her trance. "I'll get the popcorn and flavoring!"

"Ya!" The three girls cried out as they went to get their foods.

"But wait!" Hitomi cried. "What movie are we watching?"

"Good question" Millerna gasped. "How about "A Serendipitous Love?"

"But I rather see "How to get a guy in 10 days!"" cried Merle.

" But guys, we have seen those movies so many times" Hitomi sweat dropped. "Lets figure out when we get back. Okay?"

"Kay" replied Millerna and Merle as the three of them went back to getting their food.

_Okay so ya that is my first chapter. I hope you like it and stuff. I want to get this done before or on Christmas, which gives me like 6 days, but I will succeed! This is meant to be a Christmas story so if it isn't done by Christmas that would really be a bad idea! Anyways, hope you enjoy my story!!_

_~kanna-hime~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Enemy**

_Declaimer: Vision of Escaflowne is not mine. And "Flower Princess isn't mine because I got it off "Hanatsuki Hime" which is written by Hibiki Wataru._

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Hitomi asked Merle and Millerna as the three girls met again in the living room. " I was thinking, "Flower Princess" " I got it as a present from someone and we haven't watched it so I think it would be nice to watch.

"Kay!" cheered Merle and Millerna as the three girls sat together on their couch and watched the movie.

After the Movie

"That was a great movie!" cheered Merle, as she stood up and stretched her arms.

"I agree" Millerna chided. "It had such a nice ending and Shiva was soooo good looking!"

"Millerna!" laughed Hitomi, "You have a boyfriend! Dryden remember?"

"That doesn't mean that I can't have a little eye candy" winked Millerna. "But anyway, its pretty late and we better get to bed."

"Agreed" Merle and Hitomi said as they went to the kitchen to dump their bowls and cans into the recycling bin and sink.

"I'll clean that tomorrow" Hitomi said," It is my turn anyway."

"Kay" the other girls agreed.

"Goodnight" the girls called to each other as they went to their bedrooms.

The Next day

"Have fun at work!" Hitomi and Merle said to Millerna as she went to work at the restaurant she worked at.

"Yup!" she answered with a cheerful smile. "And Hitomi, don't forget that at 5 we meet at the mall to do some Christmas shopping!"

"I won't forget!" Hitomi called out.

"So Merle, what are you planning to do today?" Hitomi questioned

" Nothing really" Merle said with a sigh. "I am so bored!"

" Do you want to do some grocery shopping with me for some Christmas cookie ingredients?"

"Sure" exclaimed Merle as she went to get her coat.

The girls soon left their apartment and walked to their supermarket. They rushed to get cinnamon and nutmeg and sparkling sprinkles. They began to giggle as they were having so much fun and then merle as "Isn't that Van?"

"Van!" Hitomi shouted waving at him, but he looked away from her.

"Van…" Hitomi said quietly "Why aren't you looking at me….."

"Come on Hitomi let's go" Merle murmured guiding Hitomi to a cash register "I'll pay so lets go an put the groceries on the conveyor belt."

"Kay" Hitomi whispered as Merle did the work and placed their stuff in their bags.

"Lets go" Merle quietly said to Hitomi but not before shooting an angry glance at Van mouthing the words 'you suck!'

At their Apartment

"Don't worry about it Hitomi" Merle said, "Lets just make some cookies before you go shopping with Millerna!"

"Sure" Hitomi answered perking up a little. The girls busied themselves by stirring and mixing and putting the dough into the oven. When the girls were finished, their cookies were a success but then Hitomi glance at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I am going to be late meeting with Millerna! I really have to go now so Merle can you set the cookies to cool?" Hitomi gasped

"Sure! Just hurry and go" Merle told Hitomi as she shooed her out "don't forget to get a me a nice present," Merle shouted with a wink

"Okay see you soon!"

At the Mall

"You're late!" Millerna teased Hitomi.

"Sorry, sorry" Hitomi apologized. "I was making snacks with Merle and I lost track of time! Please forgive me!"

"Already done!" Millerna answered. " So who do you need to buy for?"

"Well my mom and dad of course. You, Merle, Celena, Drydena and of course Van!" Hitomi concluded.

"Well lets get shopping!" Millerna cheered.

Three Hours later

"Well it was a tough three hours but totally worth it! Do you have anyone left?" Millerna asked Hitomi.

"All that's left is Van." Hitomi replied

"Well lets get going!"

The two girls walked through the mall looking for presents when Hitomi stopped as she spotted the perfect gift.

"There!" she cried as she rushed to the store where a beautiful black metal watch was being displayed.

"It is pretty nice" Millerna agreed" But how much is it?"

Hitomi checked the price tag and gasped. "Its $275! That is pretty expensive for just one person. But I think van is worth it" she said quietly.

"Then get it!" Millerna encouraged. "If you think that it is the right present for Van then get it!"

"Okay I will" Hitomi said determinedly as she bought the watch quickly.

The two girls went home quickly where Hitomi collapsed on the couch.

"I will never, ever buy everyone's present on the same day" she moaned as her friends laughed at her. "I am going to take a nap and do not disturb!"

"Okay" Millerna and Merle giggled as they left their friend wander to dreamland.

One hours later

"That was a good nap," Hitomi said sleepily, rubbing her eyes

"Do you want something to eat?" Merle asked Hitomi.

"Sure but only a bit I still have to wrap everything"

"Okay" Merle said while putting some soup in front of Hitomi.

Hitomi quickly drank the soup, then grabbed her presents and the wrapping paper and went to her room to wrap the presents in secret. Time flew as she devoted herself to the presents and when she awoke from her wrapping daze, it was 1 am.

"I have to do to bed" Hitomi mumbled sleepily, wandering to her bed and falling to a deep sleep, the wrapped presents all over the floor.

_Well that is my latest chapter! I hope everyone likes it and has fun reading it. But while I was writing this, I was thinking if I could finish it for Christmas and realized I really need to push myself. Therefore, I hope you will remind me and that would be a great help! Thanks you chibimimi, kimmi0490, and the pinkmartini for the reviews you gave me! It made me feel really happy and I am so grateful!!!! Will write soon,_

_~kanna-hime_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unveiling**

_Disclaimer: Not mine and neither are the characters in Escaflowne but I really wish Folken were mine. He is a hottie! But he's not mine……..Neither is "Santa Claus Panic" that is Shiiba Nana's_

Christmas Day

"Good morning" chirped Millerna as her two roommates entered the kitchen area, rubbing their eyes tiredly. "Merry Christmas! I made some breakfast so enjoy!"

"Merry Christmas" Hitomi replied as she plopped into her chair and began to eat. Merle was always too tired to answer in the morning so it was a miracle if she even recognized you.

" So guys, don't forget at 7o'clock we are supposed to meet with everyone at 'Heaven' for our Christmas party. I have to go visit my family so I won't see you until then so don't forget!"

"Mrggh" replied Merle as she began to gain consciousness.

"Yup! I am so excited for this!" cheered Hitomi, looking on the outside cheerful, but on the inside she was wondering if Van would be glad to see her or if he would even come.

The girls finished their meal and went to get ready for their day. Merle and Hitomi were going to do some in -home relaxation before the party where everyone was getting their presents. Millerna was off until 7 so she took all her things with her.

"See you guys later!" Millerna shouted before she rushed out the door.

"Bye!" Hitomi and Merle said before the door slammed. The two went to clean the dishes and get ready. Fro this special event, they wanted to look their best. They finished with the dishes and decided to watch a Christmas Movie.

"What movie do you want to see?" questioned Hitomi to Merle. "I got to pick the movie last time so it's your turn."

"What about 'Santa Claus Panic'? Its really funny and I love it!" Merle replied

"Kay lets pop it in and watch."

The two girls snuggled down as the movie started with a girl wandering along. The movie was two hours long and when it was done, it was time to get ready.

Hitomi and Merle rushed into their rooms so they could grab the supplies to help each other. They dumped everything into the living room and began.

"Hey Merle, what should I wear?" Hitomi asked.

"What about the red v-neck, the red necklace van gave you, and the ash-black skinny jeans?" Merle replied "and pair it with your black heels. It will look adorable!"

"Thanks!"

"Now what should I wear? I was thinking my chocolate brown dress with the sleeves with the middle finger holes, my pink crystal heart necklace, clear stockings and my calve brown heeled boots" Merle said.

"That sounds good!" Hitomi replied. "I was thinking of painting my nails a clear peachy toned color."

"Yup! Can I borrow it? I want to paint my nails that color too," Merle said.

"Definitely!"

The two girls busied themselves getting ready, painting their nails, doing their hair, fixing their clothes, and grabbing their presents. When they glanced at the clock, all done, it was 6:45.

"Come on Merle, we're going to be late if we don't move!" Hitomi cried, panicked.

"Calm down! I am coming!" Merle replied, agitated.

The two girls quickly put on their coats and flew out the door, the presents knocking into them. They went down the stairs and ran to 'Heaven' the restaurant that they were going to have the party at.

At the party

"Hitomi! Merle! You guys are late!" cried Millerna, her foot tapping irritated.

"Sorry, sorry" Hitomi gasped. "We were so busy getting ready that we didn't notice the time"

"Please forgive us oh amazing and beautiful and did I mention kind Lady Millerna" Merle added

"Fine, but I am only forgiving you because it is Christmas!" Merle submitted. "So Van is here," whispered Millerna to Hitomi and he looks like he has a problem. I'll grab your stuff and you go talk to him."

"Okay" Hitomi replied, passing her presents to Millerna and walking over to Van.

"Hey Van" Hitomi said shyly, eyes at the ground.

"Hey" he replied, not rude, but not exactly warm either.

"Is something the matter?" Hitomi pressed, looking at Van.

"No." Van muttered.

"Are you sure because-" Hitomi pressed even more

"I said nothing is the matter," Van growled quietly. Hitomi looked a little shocked and sad but she held her tears and walked away from Van. She mingled with everyone else but took hidden glances at Van. He seemed to be warm to everyone but her.

The time passed and soon it was time to open presents. Everyone distributed presents and like children, they ripped the gifts open with wild abandon. Well, everyone except Millerna. Her ripped, unlike theirs were tiny and delicate which got a smirk on everyone's faces. The presents were all amazing and soon everyone was saying his or her thanks.

"Hitomi, thank you so much for this gorgeous scarf! The color is amazing!" gushed Celena as she wrapped the pale blue scarf around her neck.

"Yes Hitomi" said Millerna, a similar scarf, but in a pale pink on her lap. Merle's scarf was a pale green.

"Ya, your presents are nice" Dryden grinned, a forest green scarf in his hand. Allen's was a royal blue.

"It was no problem!" she said cheerfully, a grin on her face. All the presents she had gotten, the clock, furry hat, gloves, hairclip and book were exactly what she wanted and she was thrilled. But she did not have a present from her boyfriend.

"Van don't you have a presents for Hitomi?" Millerna inquired, looking at him fiercely. But Van just got up and walked away, an indication that he hadn't.

"Why that jerk!" snarled Millena, an angry look smeared on her face. "After today, I am going to kill him!"

"Now Millerna, killing is not a good idea and I don't want my girlfriend to be a murderer." Dryden said with a twinkling look in his eye. " I am sure Van has a good reason why there is no present for Hitomi."

But Hitomi did not hear him. In her head she though 'I thought maybe on Christmas he would be kind but I guess not. I am so tired of the way van treats me. This sucks'.

Hitomi quietly wished the night would end so she could go home and sleep this problem away. But she didn't want to seem rude so she stayed, listening to other conversations, not talking herself.

The night was almost at an end when Dryden gave Van a look, indicating to Van to approach Hitomi.

"Hitomi I need to talk to you" Van said, his eyes staring at her intensely. Hitomi had a terrified look but followed Van outside.

"Wh-What is it Van" Hitomi asked, her eyes downcast.

"I know I have been a jerk these last two months and I don't blame you if you are mad at me but, there is a very good reason. The reason is, " he took a deep breath as he went on one knee, "Hitomi Kanzaki, will you bring me absolute happiness by marrying me?" he asked, a diamond ring in his hand.

"Hitomi gasped, hot tears in her eyes "I-I- I will!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Van. Van chuckled as he hugged her, seeping in the two months worth of love.

"But why did you have to ignore me?" Hitomi asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to figure it out." Van replied laughing. "If you found out, then my plan will be ruined," he said as he slid the ring on Hitomi's finger.

"You are the best!" Hitomi cried, crushing her lips on his, the two bodies melting together as two months worth of love were made up. The couples broke apart and walked back to the restaurant, hand in hand, ready to show everyone their luck.

The End

_Well that is the end of my story1hope you enjoyed it!!! The reason I wrote this was because of a ring commercial I show on the TV and thought the perfect gift on Christmas is getting proposed to by the guy you love. Therefore, this story was made! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! You are pretty much the reason this is finished on Christmas!! Thanks and happy holidays!!_

_kanna-hime_


End file.
